Ragya-Vara
Profile= Ragya-Vara, also known as the Rose Spear, is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT originally from Angel Ataraxia: Defeat. He is the late 14k era galaxy's most dangerous and infamous assassin, known for his consistent record of hunting down Rosaries and those suspected of harboring or breeding Tyrant powers. Made to kill and born to serve, he searches for meaning and identity with hands drenched in blood. Personality A graceful force of nature. Though he is a perfect assassin, Ragya-Vara is generally docile and innocent when he is not in "destroy mode". He takes no joy in his job of removing any that are suspected Rosaries, but he sees it as a simple necessity and does not even consider his actions to be a choice. In that regard he seems himself as completely innocent in all actions. He is quite gullible and naive, but can be scarily ruthless and effective when he believes he has to kill. Usually a man of few words, and quite fatalistic. Appearance Ragya-Vara is a slim man of average height with very dark Nightkin-esque skin and bone-white hair. He has deep violet eyes and usually sports an expressionless or sorrowful face. Usually he wears a large suit of slick advanced pseudo-armor that sometimes appears to simply be an oversized and decorated cloak. Most of his body is not visible until he purges the armor, at which point his normal and unremarkable outfit becomes visible. It consists of an all-black spacefaring normal suit with steel-gray accents. In DCI NT, Ragya-Vara fights in his slim-fitting normal suit with his gunmetal-gray armor-cloak draped around his arms and shoulders, keeping it flowing near him in case he has need of a quick defense. Outfits *Herokiller I - Default. Black with steel accents. *Herokiller II - 2nd coloration. All white recolor. Weapons Ragya-Vara's weapon is a tall red lance. *False Curse Fang - Default. A weapon based on the "Forever Curse Fang" artifact that suddenly manifested in the stars. It is inordinately powerful, but also has the ability to energize the user and imbue them with heavenly health upon piercing the heart. It is bright red and as long as a man is tall. *Spear of the Sorrowful - 1st alternate weapons. A black recolor. *Rosary Piercer - 2nd alternate weapon. A golden recolor. *Forever Curse Fang "Yzumaar" - 3rd alternate weapon. Based on the true Curse Fang Unarmors, this weapon is bright red with a golden aura. When Ragya-Vara is idling, the weapon cycles between different lengths (extra long, normal length, very small). Story Background :LET US FIND EVEN DEEPER ISOLATION I LOOK AT MY HANDS; I CRUMBLE. OVERHUNG ABOVE ME IS AN OCEAN OF BLOOD. I WILL NOT DROWN. NOT YET. WALKING AGAIN. SOME OF THE DREAMERS LEAVE, AHEAD OR BEHIND ME, TO GO TO THEIR FAMILIES AND THEIR BEDS AND JOIN THEIR DREAMS IN SLEEP. I SEE VANITY IN EVERYTHING. I WATCH SOME OF THEM AND TASTE DESIRE. WE HUMANS BUILT TO PRODUCE, TO PERFORM, TO PERPETUATE. THERE IS NIGHT OUTSIDE NOW, AND THE FOG THAT NEVER ENDS. THAT MIST HOVERS AROUND THE NECKS OF THE TOWERS AND ALMOST ASPHYXIATES. I FIND THIS THE MOST STRIKING THE SKY EVER CAN BE. I ALMOST REACH UP, UNTIL THE SIGHT OF MY HANDS DRY MY LIPS AND TAKE MY BREATH. I AM GOING TO KILL A PRISONER NEXT. IT WILL NOT BE THE FIRST OR THE LAST MAN I KILL. I AM BEING PAID A YEAR OF SALARY FOR IT. I WISH I COULD HARBOR GREED IN MY HEART. THIS EMPTINESS WILL NEVER BLOAT ME. I HAVE SEEN MANY GORGED ON THEIR AVARICE. THEY SEEM... HAPPY. I HAVE HELD TREASURES ONCE, BUT THEY MEANT NOTHING TO ME. WHERE IS THE BEAUTY IN SOMETHING THAT WILL FADE? WHAT GOOD DOES GOLD DO, SITTING IN A ROOM, ERODING? DEAD THINGS HAVE NO APPEAL TO MY EYES. BEAUTY IS DISINTERESTED, APATHETIC, BUT IT IS ALIVE. :LIKE A ROSE, I WILL LIVE AND DIE BEAUTIFULLY I BELIEVED. THOUGH THERE IS NO PURPOSE IN LIFE OTHER THAN THE PERPETUATION OF MORE LIFE - I BELIEVED I WAS BORN FOR A REASON. TO KILL. ALL THINGS LIVE AND SO ALL THINGS DIE. IT WAS A GLORIOUS THING, MY JOB. MY PURPOSE. THOUGH IT WAS EVIL TO FIND ANYTHING BUT BASIC FULFILLMENT, I FELT GLORY. PRIDE. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN PERFECT. THEN I WAS DEFEATED. THEY TOLD ME I DREAMT. THAT I WAS NEVER KILLED. THAT THE MISSION HAD NEVER BEEN MINE. BUT I FOUND THE THING THAT KILLS ME. AND I LOST TO IT. THIS BODY KNOWS THE FEELING. IT CANNOT FORGET. AND THESE HANDS... NOW, ABOVE ME, POST-METAL SKY SINGS WORDLESS GRAY SONG. I WALK AGAIN. I BREATHE AGAIN. THE FANG IS MINE AGAIN. AND THE THING THAT KILLED ME IS ALIVE AGAIN TOO. I CAN FEEL IT. THIS BODY KNOWS. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN. Song of the Soulless Titles *'Character Level 10': Agent of the Margraves *'Offline Crystal Rank': Rose Spear *'100 Ranked Wins': One of Many *'500 Ranked Wins': The Undefeated *'1000 Ranked Wins': Lord of Curses Musical Themes *''Main theme: Beneath the Towers, I Wished I Could Weep, originally "Hepatica" *''Overworld theme: Defeat: A Wasted Universe, originally "SPACE QUEEN Remake" *''Dungeon theme: Isolated Moon Base: Bride of Sevenless, originally "Skyscraper 8823 Living in Vimal Palace" *''Battle theme: THERE ARE TOO MANY OF ME, originally "Nothing but the Whole" *''Boss theme: My Advent: Life and Death Universal Struggle ATARAXIA, originally "Gothic Made V2" Rival Themes *''VS S-Eyu or Varcadia: GOODBYE MYSELF, originally "Phantasmagorical Secret Spiral" |-| Gameplay= Overview :Type: Assassin :Gimmick: Mode // Switch Ragya-Vara is a uniquely potent assassin, given his huge weapon, impressive speed, and useful bulk. He specializes in moving great distances quickly, and many of his attacks help him go from aerial to ground combat swifter than many other characters. His main gimmick, though, involves his Mode Switch ability that trades his armor-cloak for another lance to wield in combat. The difference between these two forms do not give him any new attacks, but they do subtly shift the focus of his moves from a quick multi-hit rushdown to a safer, slower duelist. Many of his Brave attacks can lead to a lance being impaled in an enemy, which decreases mobility and increases the damage of the next attack to hit said enemy. Interestingly, he has no close-range HP attacks, forcing Ragya-Vara players to be sufficiently skilled in fighting from all ranges in order to reach his maximum potential. His EX Skill takes advantage of his weapon's healing properties to sacrifice his current Brave total and refill his HP by half of what he gives up, in Defense mode; when Dual Wielding, he can sacrifice HP to bolster his current Brave total. It may only be used once per life. Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes (General)= |-| Quotes (Character-Specific)= |-| Bosses= Bosses Category:Characters